Fashion Time
by Kburn
Summary: Hay Lin wants Irma help for something. Irma agree not really wanting to but in the end she loves it.


Disclaimer: Does not own W.I.T.C.H

AN: Felt like doing a random fic off the top of my head, that isn't related to either my other series  
of stories. Hay Lin want Irma help for something but what

Fashion Time

Hay Lin sat on her bedroom looking up at Irma, who sat on the edge of her bed with pleading eyes.  
"No way absolutely no way Hay-hay." Irma said shaking her head side to side not even looking down  
at her friend. "Please Irma the other have already said no." Hay Lin begged her friend her eyes still full  
of emotion. Irma risked looking down at her friend and got caught by the look in her eyes. "Alright OK  
I give." Irma conceded.

Hay Lin jumped up from the floor and dived at Irma pulling her into the tightest hug they had shared for  
awhile. "Thanks Irma." Hay Lin said not letting go of her friend. "Just don't expect me to do this all the time,  
now get off." Irma said shoving against Hay Lin knocking off the bed. Hay Lin landed with a solid thump  
and both girls started to laugh like the girls they were.

"So when do you want me to come over to start?" Irma asked still not exactly sure what was in store for  
her. "Tomorrow after school." Hay Lin said standing up from her spot on the ground. "So do I get to see it  
now?" Irma said she was just full out question today. "Nope." Hay Lin said giggling, Irma jumped from the  
bed at Hay Lin to try and tackle her and Hay Lin hopped out of the way. It was Irma turn to slam into the  
ground and the two broke out laughing again.

---

It was the next day, outside school and Irma was waiting for Hay Lin who had decided to go to the toilet  
before they had to walk home. Taranee had decided to wait with her for Hay Lin while she waited for Will  
and Cornelia. Will and Corny had found them before Hay Lin had got back. "Hey guy." Will said first as they  
came over. "We still wait for Hay Lin?" Cornelia asked wondering why Hay Lin wasn't here. "Yeah, Irma  
agreed to help Hay Lin with her project." Taranee explained. "Are we allowed come watch." Cornelia asked  
laughing. Irma blushed. "NO WAY." She said mockingly pushing Cornelia so the other would leave.

Taranee, Will and Cornelia decided that they were going to go shopping, and Irma secretly wished that she  
hadn't given into Hay Lin before now and wish she could go with them. She knew in the end they would get  
some ice cream or something. Irma started to daydream of eating ice cream with the other. She was still day  
dreaming when Hay Lin skipped over and slid her arm under Irma arm. Irma jumped as Hay Lin slid her arms  
under her. "Oh Hay Lin you scared me." Irma said. "Day dreaming again." Hay Lin said playfully as the started  
to walk. "No that's your job." Irma said back smiling.

---

Irma and Hay Lin reached the silver dragon after awhile and quickly went inside. "So where is it?" Irma asked  
still not really keen on what was about to happen. "Basement, mum lets me use it for my stuff." Hay Lin said  
skipping off and Irma quickly followed. Walking down the stairs to the basement, Irma could see Hay Lin  
waiting in front of something that was under a dust sheet.

Hay Lin pulled back the sheet with a over the top "TAA DAA." and Irma was shocked it was so beautiful. "Wow  
Hay Lin It's pity Corny said no to wearing that." Irma said smiling. Under the dust sheet had been a mannequin,  
and on the Mannequin was the most amazing blue and green dress she had ever seen. "Errm." Hay Lin said  
scratching the back of her and blushing. "What is it?" Irma asked wondering what was up. "I..i kind of lied, I  
didn't ask any of the other, I'm sorry I lied." Hay Lin said. "It's alright, if you showed me that dress I would have  
said yes in a heartbeat." Irma said walking down the last few steps, and up to the dress. "Well, I made it for you,  
so try it on, the school fashion show is tomorrow." Hay Lin said laughing and hugging her friend.

Irma smiled, who would have thought. Introducing Irma, model for Hay Lin school award winning dress, and she  
didn't want to wear it in the first place.


End file.
